Hello?
by Cantfindmyipod
Summary: Phone call between Harry and Dudley after he and Ginny are married
1. Chapter 1

"Hello?" Harry asked into the muggle phone he had insisted that he and Ginny have. There was no answer, just static and heavy breathing. "Hello?" he tried again until the caller cleared their throat.

"Hi Harry" said a shy, but familiar voice "It`s me Dudley"

Harry froze, why would his childhood tormenter be calling him. They hadn't spoke since Dudley`s wedding and that was years and years ago.

"Hi Dudley, how are you?" he asked tentatively.

"I`m well. I needed to ask a favor for you and I don't really know how" he said awkwardly.

"What is it?" Harry asked "I`ll try to help if I can"

"You know me and Lidia had a kid, right?" he asked, continuing without waiting for an answer because he knew full well that Harry hadn't know about his and his wife`s child. "Well his eleventh birthday was last week and" he paused contemplating how to say this "he got his letter".

Harry almost dropped the phone but composed himself long enough to ask "what letter?"

"His Hogwarts acceptance letter" he said plainly.

"How do uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia feel about it?" he asked.

"They blame you of course, they think you infected me as a child" he said, adding "I don't blame you, I have a beautiful wife and a wonderful child I just don't want him growing up like you did. I want him to live around other magic people"

After that there was a long silence over the phone until Dudley finally said "I was wondering if I could bring him over and you could show him a thing of two and he could play with your kids. I would love to meet your wife by the way"

Harry couldn't control the look of shock and pleasure on his face as he said "you know that your parents will kill you, right?"

Dudley smiled "I don't care anymore" he said "I want what`s best for my family"

"Dudley" Harry asked "what`s your son`s name?"

Dudley blushed over the phone, glad his cousin couldn't see him "Harry" he said "his name`s Harry"


	2. Chapter 2

Mere days after the phone call had taken place; Dudley, his wife Lidia and their son Harry turned up on Harry and Ginny`s door step. Lidia looked uncomfortable and fidgety, the same way uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia used to be. Harry smiled and welcomed them in as Albus and James took their coats. Ginny forced a smile at them but contrary to Harry`s kind words about how Dudley had changed, she was still hostile to the people who had locked her husband in a cupboard under the stairs.

"How have you been?" Dudley asked Harry and Ginny politely, holding his wife's hand firmly like she was going to run away.

"Fine" Ginny answered. She was still scowling as she eyed Lidia and Dudley. Harry elaborated "We`re doing quite well, our son Albus is scheduled to start Hogwarts as well this year so he and Harry will be in the same year."

Looking down at his son Dudley said sweetly "Harry, why don`t you go off and play with the other kids, I`m sure they can show you a thing or two about magic". At the word his wife squirmed, but he didn't seem to notice.

Harry Dursley looked more like his mother than father. He was small and looked like the academic type . He had blonde hair and his mother`s chocolate brown eyes. He was very nervous looking as little Lilly took his hand and said "Let's play, I have lots of uncle George`s things". Ginny looked uncomfortable all of a sudden but carried on as usual.

Harry sat with Dudley and his wife as Ginny summoned them tea from the kitchen. Pouring it she asked "how do you fell about your son going to Hogwarts?". Lidia snorted, but Dudley answered "Lidia is a little hesitant to send our son somewhere where he doesn't know anyone but seeing as how you turned out it must be one mighty fine place".

Ginny smiled at Harry, clutching his arm and snuggling up to it. "He did turn out fine didn't he?" she said looking up at him dreamily.

"Look" Lidia said looking from Harry to Ginny "I`ve heard an earful from my Dudley`s parents and from what I`ve heard this 'Hogwarts' isn't the place for our Harry. I don`t see why we shouldn't just enroll him in the finest school money can buy and just forget about his abnormalities."

"Honey I thought you were over this" Dudley soothed "besides my parents are complete lunatics. I mean they locked my cousin in a cupboard, what sane person do you know who would do that? They will do whatever it takes to keep their grandkid away from magic, even if that's what`s best for him, and I believe it is."

"I just don`t want Harry to be unhappy" Lidia said.

"As do I" Dudley added.

* * *

><p>Back in the other room Harry looked around at the other three children. They smiled at him warmly and he stared back, blankly. Harry was the curious type and he was itching to see someone use magic so he could analyze how it worked. Everything was science, that's what he`d learned in school.<p>

"Could you show me something" he stuttered as he was out of his mind terrified "anything."

"Sorry" James laughed "but you`ll have to be more specific."

"Magic" Harry replied "I want to see magic."

James smiled and pulled out his wand. Harry looked fascinated as James swished his wand and one of the papers on the floor levitated. Harry`s eyes widened as it fell back to the floor and in front of him.

"Do it again" he said excitedly and James obliged.

They spent the next three hours showing Harry different first year spells that James could do. In the end Harry looked awestruck by everything one small wooden stick could do.

"How is it possible?" Harry asked "what about science?"

Albus smiled "it`s not all about science mate."

* * *

><p>Back with the adults Harry, Ginny and Dudley tried to reason with Lidia. She was almost as bad as the other Dursley`s before Dudley`s attitude change. In the middle of their argument Harry came tearing into the room with James, Lilly and Albus following close behind.<p>

"Dad, Mom" he yelled excitedly "I want to learn how to do that. I want to learn how to make stuff fly without magnets or wings or engines."

James smirked as he held out his wand to show Harry Dursley`s parents. Dudley smiled and grabbed his son for a hug. "You can if you want to Harry, " he said looking at his wife "What do you say Lidia?". "Er" she said looking around "fine, but if there's one scratch on my baby`s head when I see him at Christmas break I`ll sue the school, I`ll sue you and I`ll sue the country."

* * *

><p>After saying goodbye to his new friends, Harry and the other Dursley`s left. Before leaving however, Dudley pulled harry aside and asked "can we come with you and your kids to get all the stuff he needs that was on this list I got with the letter?"<p>

"Sure" Harry smiled "but you`re in for a nasty shock when you go to pay for them."

Dudley looked confused as his wife shuffled him out of the house and into their car.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Dudley had taken both of their sons, Albus and Harry jr. to Diagon ally and to Harry`s surprise Dudley was fascinated by it, at first he was scared and uncomfortable with all the wizard things around him, but then he began asking questions and figuring out how things worked.

Like father like son, Harry Dursley was used t being spoiled, but didn't expect it. He wasn't greedy like Dudley had been but he still had his moments, like when he saw his first broomstick. By the end of the day all four returned to the Potter home for dinner that Ginny had cooked.

After their meal, Dudley bid Harry and Ginny farewell and Ginny snuggled up to harry on the couch as she whispered "I like your cousin, he really learned from you". He smiled at the thought of being the one who changed his cousin`s lease in life.

* * *

><p>The time pasted and in a few weeks time, Harry was walking with his family to kings cross station. He arrived at the wall between platform`s nine and ten and found Dudley waiting there with his son in tow. Dudley smiled upon seeing him and sent Harry D., Albus, James and Lilly through with Ginny and the new Weasley family.<p>

"Thank you for all you`re help with my son" Dudley said when he was alone with Harry.

"And thank you for changing, what made you change because you`ve certainly come along way" Harry asked.

Dudley smiled looking around "when they dragged us out of the house for 'our own protection' I realized that you weren't a freak. You were real and genuine; I was the freak because I didn't know where I belonged like you did, or still do. You had a cause that you were ready to risk your life for while I barely knew the world outside my parent`s house. You may have thought I had it easy, but you had it easier. From the moment you were born you had a purpose, but me I lived a purposeless life and now with my son I can help him find his. Thank you, for giving me purpose. I promised myself that I wouldn't let my son down like I let you down" he said.

Harry smiled and he reached out to hug Dudley and Dudley, shocked as he was by Harry`s actions hugged him back.

"Ready?" Harry asked, gesturing to the solid brick wall in front of him.

"To walk through a brick wall?" Dudley asked "I`ve been ready since I was born."

The two laughed as they slowly forgave one another and themselves and took the first steps towards friendship.


	4. AN: Harry Dursley

**AN: Important notice! (Not really)**

Hello fans of "Hello?"

I have started a new story about Harry Dursley and his years at Hogwarts. I plan to use real next generation characters, plus a few of my own creation. It`s just a series of one-shots in which I let my imagination continue something I`ve been dying to write for a long while.

If you are interested in reading it, it is called "Just Breathe" and can be found on my page. If you have an idea about some of the fun times and trouble Harry will undoubtedly get up to, feel free to review or PM me with your ideas.

Write on my fair fanfictioners,

Cantfindmyipod

BTW: I`m always looking for good stories to read, so review or PM me with your stories name and I will do what I can.


End file.
